Coffre
by Maneeya
Summary: L'amour de Lisanna et Sting tenait dans un coffre mais explosait le garage. L'image vient de koreanmonk1984 (deviantart).
1. Mauvaise expérience

**● Mauvaise expérience**

— Arh, grogna Lisanna en faisant les cents pas à côté de la voiture.

— Désolé, je ne peux vraiment rien faire. Il va falloir attendre la dépanneuse.

À ses mots, Lisanna donna un coup de pied dans la vieille voiture. Et dire qu'elle était sensée être toute douce, toute pure. On lui avait de toute évidence menti. Cette femme était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et de manière générale, il évitait de faire la route avec des femmes, elles étaient un peu trop imprévisibles pour lui.

Mais il y avait eu un concours de circonstance. Il avait besoin d'une grosse voiture pour transporter des fauteuils chez son ami ainsi que quelques bricoles. Et cette fille avait justement la grosse voiture de son frère. Des amis communs les avaient mis en contact. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans la même voiture que ce petit ange.

— Et voilà que maintenant il pleut, pesta la jeune femme en regardant le ciel d'un air désespéré.

Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Au lieu de se rasseoir pour patienter en continuant à pester, Lisanna ouvrit le coffre et lui proposa de dîner. Ils avaient, comme prescrit, installer la signalisation à l'avance pour prévenir les autres usagers de leur accident. Elle avait appelé son assurance qui envoyait une dépanneuse. Ils avaient une heure de temps à tuer.

— Viens t'installer. As-tu des allergies ? demanda-t-elle.

Il répondit à la négative. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait les démarches, elle redevenait celle qu'elle avait été durant tout le trajet, une étudiante souriante et enjouée. Elle lui proposa de s'installer dans le coffre. La camionnette était remplie par deux fauteuils, quelques poufs de salon ainsi qu'une glacière puisque le trajet durait quand même six heures.

— Désolé pour toute à l'heure, il m'arrive de stresser facilement.

— Pas de problème, marmonna-t-il ouvrant sa canette.

— Je peux te tutoyer ?

— Oui bien sûr.

Qui posait encore ce genre de question ? Était-elle restée bloquée au siècle précédent ?

— Alors il paraît que tu viens de l'étranger ?

— Oui, enfin pas complètement. Je suis parti d'ici à onze ans, je suis revenu l'année dernière pour des études. Et toi ?

— Je ne suis jamais partie, je suis assez casanière.

C'était plutôt facile de discuter avec elle, se disait-il en l'entendant parler de ce qu'elle connaissait des cultures étrangères. Elle n'avait aucun mal à déblatérer sur tout et rien et elle lui donnait envie de répondre. Elle lui donnait envie de s'exclamer et de s'emporter.

Alors l'heure qu'ils passèrent assis sur des poufs, dans un coffre, au frais, mangeant des sandwich et blablatant à qui mieux mieux, s'écoula tellement vite qu'il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la savourer.


	2. Mauvaise envie

● **Mauvaise envie**

— Faut que tu arrêtes avec les aliments magiques, disait Sting en regardant la jeune femme mangeait sa ratatouille.

— C'est le meilleur moyen de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Lisanna n'avait aucun stress, aucun doute. Pour elle, tout semblait simple. Elle avait abandonné ses études mais pour éviter les reproches, elle évitait ses amies et sa famille. Il était ébloui par sa faculté de faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était important.

— Oh ! Mais c'est pas la petite Strauss.

La concernée leva les yeux et sourit à Macao, un ami de la famille. Elle se redressa, le salua, et échangea quelques banalités avec lui. Ils s'extasièrent ensemble sur les fiancés à l'honneur ce soir. Sting en train de manger son sandwich souriait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre.

— Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

— La dernière fois c'était...la fête foraine du printemps je crois... Alors j'ai fini mon cursus et j'ai un stage dans un magasine.

— Cool faut que tu profites pendant que j'ai encore un peu d'esprit pour faire la discussion. C'est quel magasine ?

— _Sport et forme_ , c'est un petit truc mais j'aime bien.

— Tu aimes bien ? Tu plaisantes, c'est le premier magasine de sport qui soit pas hyper sexiste. J'ai trouvé des supers conseils pour quand je faisais du rugby, quand j'ai voulu avoir un peu plus de force et quand j'ai eu envie d'avoir les fesses plus fermes... Vraiment top ce magasine.

— Et t'as réussi à avoir ces fesses fermes ?

— T'occupe pas de ça, conseilla la jeune femme les yeux rieurs.

— Et toi, tu vas faire quoi de ta vie maintenant ?

— Je contais faire de la pole danse mais... Bah je suis nulle alors pour faire carrière c'est pas commode.

— Pour de vrai, Lisanna. Dégrise deux secondes et dis-moi.

— Je suis pas grisée, gémit-elle.

Elle avait toujours un sourire étendu sur son visage, sans aucune raison mis à part ses fameux aliments magiques.

— Le plus simple, c'est de faire ce pour quoi je suis douée, tout simplement.

Sting s'autorisa un petit sourire, charmé par la demoiselle assise en tailleur dans le coffre d'une petite voiture. Elle avait une petite robe rose comme toutes les demoiselles d'honneur. Mais cette robe n'était ni très épaisse ni très longue ce qui expliquait que la jeune femme ait un plaid sur les épaules.

Le stagiaire regardait les voitures passer. Lui n'avait rien consommé de répréhensible et laissait la jeune femme profiter de son voyage.

— Eh !

Lisanna sentait sa bouche pâteuse et ça l'énervait d'avoir du mal à parler.

— Parle-moi de toi, je veux te connaître.

— Je... J'aime la boxe.

Lisanna éclata de rire. Elle finit allongée sur le dos, essoufflée sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

— On s'en fiche de ça Sting, t'es pas en train d'écrire sur ta fiche de rentrée !

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? soupira le jeune homme avec un air attendri.

— Euh..., maintenant la jeune femme hésitant un air enfantin plaqué sur son visage. Je sais, je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle, dis-moi un truc dont t'as honte !

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Bah parce que je m'en souviendrai certainement pas.

— J'ai honte...que mes poils soient si peu visibles.

Lisanna faillit s'étrangler sous les rires.

— Moi, ça m'arrange bien ! (Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.) C'est vrai qu'on les voit pas... (Elle posa quelque peu brusquement sa main sur sa mâchoire et caressa :) mais ils sont où ?

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il voulait sortir avec elle.


	3. Mauvais rencard

● **Mauvais rencard**

— Chut, si on se fait prendre on est mal.

Sting ricana.

— OK. Tiens mets les gants et éteins les phares de la voiture.

Elle murmurait de façon empressée. Mais il voyait dans ses yeux brillants que Lisanna était excitée de cette situation. Le couple souleva le cadavre. Eux qui avaient du mal à se retrouver, à faire des sorties romantiques, et bien là ils passaient enfin un moment ensemble. Sa petite amie avait bien des raisons d'être contente.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils avaient du mal à se voir. Quoi que si, c'était bien de leur faute, à eux et leur ambition. Tous les deux avaient la particularité de ne rien vouloir lâcher, ils aimaient leur travail et voulaient exceller. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le petit couple ne voulait pas d'enfant ils jugeaient ceci trop prenant.

Elle était cuisinière, renommée nationale – pour l'instant, mais la blanche trouvait ce métier commun à côté de sa sœur, mannequin, et de son frère, agent spécial. Elle était une fabuleuse cuisinière mais bien trop exigeante pour passer son temps dans une cuisine aussi, s'il voulait goûter son œuvre, il devait prendre rendez-vous dans son restaurant.

Quant à Sting, il était journaliste sportif, c'était le métier de ses rêves et pourtant cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé mais il allait changer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Il avait confiance en lui. Il était plein de ressources.

— On le balance toujours dans la mare, hein ?

— Ouais, à trois poupée.

Lisanna acquiesça. Elle avait arrêté de se plaindre de ce surnom. Pas parce que cela ne l'énervait plus, elle détestait l'image des poupées, mais parce que elle avait appris que dans sa bouche, cela n'avait rien d'une insulte. Elle pouvait donc lui permettre ce petit plaisir macho sans conséquence.

Ensemble, ils jetèrent le corps raide et sans vie dans l'eau. Ils avaient pris soin d'attacher une pierre imposante au cadavre, personne dans le voisinage ne voulait profiter de la senteur d'un cadavre pourrissant.

— Mission accomplie ! se réjouit Lisanna en lui offrant un sourire.

— Bon travail Agent Strauss.

— Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama la jeune femme, toujours prête à accepter un compliment de sa part.

Pour lui, c'était une chance de la voir si détendue et si naturel. Avec les autres elle jouait un rôle, que ce soit voulu ou non. Avec lui, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle ne doutait jamais qu'il l'aimait.

Par contre, pour le clébard du voisin tant pis – et puis c'était de sa faute de toute façon, on regarde avant de traverser.


	4. Mauvais départ

● **Mauvais départ**

Lisanna l'aidait avec toute la mauvaise grâce qu'elle avait en stock. Ils faisaient des allé-retour pour remplir le coffre de la voiture.

— Le prend pas comme ça poupée, répéta Sting alors qu'ils avaient fini.

— Je le prends comme je veux, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

L'homme soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à partir alors qu'elle boudait.

— Tu te souviens qu'on a déménagé pour ton boulot ?

— Si tu voulais pas me suivre, fallait le dire et c'est tout.

— Lisanna j'en avais envie et ça ne contrecarrait pas mes projets. Alors que maintenant c'est nécessaire : j'ai aussi bien la formation que le stage professionnalisant. C'est un tremplin formidable, j'aurais aimé avoir ton soutien.

— Tu l'aurais eu si ça ne durait pas deux ans.

Sting sourit, c'était soit ça, soit il pleurait. Il voulait devenir entrepreneur mais ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être si loin de sa petite-amie pendant si longtemps. Deux ans c'était long, peu importe ce que les autres en disaient. Il détestait par dessus tout ces amis qui lui disaient que vu les rares moments qu'il passait avec Lisanna d'ordinaire, il ne verrait pas la différence.

Et son cul, c'était du bacon ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Il aimait ce moment dans la nuit où il la sentait se coucher à côté de lui, gelée parce qu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin il n'y avait plus de métro, et qu'elle avait du faire le trajet à pied. Il aimait quand pour passer un moment avec lui dans la journée, elle se relevait à sept heures pour petit-déjeuner avec lui avant d'aller se rendormir. Il pensait toujours le soir, quand il faisait à manger pour lui, d'en prévoir pour deux afin que sa petite-amie puisse manger à son retour si elle le souhaitait.

Sauf que les formations pour entrepreneur ici étaient au ras des pâquerettes et ça ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité. Alors il s'était résigné de toute façon il avait besoin d'expérimenter une nouvelle aventure. Il sortait avec Lisanna et c'était vraiment bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

— Tu aurais aimé que je sois ton homme à entretenir ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

— Comment un couple survit à deux ans de séparation ? souffla-t-elle.

— C'est pas une séparation, rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

— Bien sûr que si, loin des yeux loin du cœur. Moi, je suis pas sûre de tenir...

— Je m'en doutais un peu, et jamais je ne t'en voudrais si tu poursuivais ta vie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la gifle qu'il reçut. Et c'était bizarre de voir Lisanna les larmes aux yeux.

— Maintenant tu me jettes ?

— Je te jette pas, contredit-il en s'approchant un peu plus, je veux juste que tu te sentes libre. Je sais que je t'attendrais, je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis dingue de toi.

— Maintenant si je te trompes, je vais me sentir coupable.

Sting rit pour la forme. Il savait que si Lisanna avait envie d'amour physique, les prétendants n'étaient pas loin.

— Il va falloir que j'y aille.

Il se pencha vers elle, il l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait de nouveau le faire, ou quand il pourrait profiter de sa présence. Il ne pouvait que lui offrir un baiser qui lui donnerait envie de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse revenir. Elle eut du mal à le lâcher.

Et elle regarda la voiture partir et resta sur le trottoir longtemps après qu'elle ait perdu la carrosserie de vue.


	5. Mauvaise idée

● **Mauvaise idée**

— Où va-t-on ?

— Fais-moi confiance et pose-toi pas de question.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Sting sourit, il retrouvait bien sa contrôleuse maniaque. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur sa conduite alors qu'il venait de la retrouver. Deux jours, seulement deux jours pour profiter d'elle, pour se retrouver.

La première chose qu'il lui avait demandé quand il avait croisé son regard ce fut « Est-ce que tu comptes me quitter ? ». Elle avait rigolé c'était vraiment bon signe. Elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle soit toujours à côté de lui.

— Tais-toi et contente-toi d'admirer mon profil.

— Viens-tu de me dire « tais-toi » ? Tu as conscience que tes jours sont comptés ?

Sting quitta la route du regard quelques secondes pour fixer sa belle. Il eut beaucoup de mal à revenir sur le bitume, c'était une vision bien moins attrayante que Lisanna en nuisette et peignoir en train de le regarder avec sévérité.

— On est bientôt arrivé, je vais prendre soin de toi et tu auras ta surprise.

— J'espère que ta surprise sera assez grosse.

Sting sourit à sa petite-amie. Elle n'avait pas tant changé malgré les mois. Il avait un plan pour qu'elle ne regrette pas l'attente. Il devrait repartir, peut-être pour plus d'un an il priait pour qu'elle soit patiente. Il se sentait complètement vulnérable, là, à avoir peur de ses moindres réactions.

— On est arrivé, ferme les yeux.

— Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

— C'est pour la surprise, s'il te plaît, c'est juste pour deux secondes.

Lisanna abdiqua et ferma les yeux. Elle se cacha même les yeux comme preuve de bonne volonté.

— C'est bon, s'exclama Sting en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Lisanna se sentait comme une princesse, il la conduisit jusqu'au coffre qui était découvert, aménagé comme un petit salon avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour un pique-nique. Elle grimpa immédiatement dans le grand coffre qui avait finalement la dimension d'un lit double. Elle enleva son peignoir et laissa voir sa nuisette suggestive.

— Tu veux manger maintenant ?

— C'est vous qui décidez mademoiselle.

— Je veux que tu approches.

Sa voix l'excitait, elle était décidée et ses yeux brillaient. Elle l'embrassa la première, elle était pressée, très pressée après cette longue attente. Elle enleva rapidement sa nuisette, ce qui lui permit d'apprécier ses sous-vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés. Le jeune couple ne pressait l'un contre l'autre, ils aimaient se retrouver ensemble et pouvoir sentir pleinement la présence de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient téléphonés, ils avaient même essayé la vidéo mais ça ne leur plaisait pas. Il y avait un vide ensuite qui était dure à supporter. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient l'un contre autre et avaient tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient à disposition.

— Minute, minute la bouffe. C'est moi qui ait cuisiné.

— C'est toi que je veux manger.

— Regarde d'abords ce qu'il y a d'autres au menu.

Lisanna se redressa un peu sur les coussins et attendit les propositions. Sa posture était étudiée, elle laissait ses doigts caresser ses cuisses, son regard était perdu, ses cuisses légèrement ouvertes. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement selon sa respiration.

— D'abord sucré ou d'abord salé ?

— Sting, tu sais très bien de quoi j'ai envie.

— Est-ce que tu serais vraiment impatiente ?

— À ton avis ? Je t'ai attendu pendant un an.

— Vraiment ? Il n'y a eu personne entre temps ?

— Personne, je viens de te le dire. Je t'ai attendu.

Sting regarda sa petite-amie, muet de stupeur. Il avait toujours été sûr qu'elle avait eu des coups d'un soir, des nuits agitées avec d'autres. Pour lui c'était évident. D'autant que Lisanna n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour atteindre ses prétendants.

— Aie pas l'air si surpris, c'est vexant.

— Moi aussi je t'ai attendu malgré les hordes de filles qui me suppliaient pour un soir et que je me devais de repousser.

Sa petite amie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait agir comme un répulsif sur elles.

Il lui présenta une petite boite et l'ouvrit.

— Désires-tu devenir ma partenaire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

Lisanna cligna des yeux. Son petit cœur battait à un rythme un peu trop soutenu. Et il lui semblait qu'elle en oubliait de respirer.

— La mort, rien que ça ? Tu préfères être veuf que divorcé alors, rigola-t-elle.

Il rit avec elle.

— Je rectifie, jusqu'à ce que la mort ou ta volonté nous sépare.

— Oui, c'est ce que je veux et je veux que ce soit avec toi et personne d'autre.

Sting poussa un long soupire de soulagement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

— Je te mets la bague au doigt ?

— Non, je n'en ai aucune pour toi.

Le jeune fiancé leva les yeux au ciel mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il avait réussi à piéger sa petite amie pour toujours, plus personne n'oserait les écarter du droit chemin, il était heureux.

* * *

 _Bonjour, je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon petit projet de pairing original - une idée trouvée sur la partie hispanique du site. J'espère que ça vous a plu, bonne journée, **Maneeya**._


End file.
